The present invention is directed toward a sexual aid for increasing the sexual pleasure of both men and women during orgasm and more particularly toward a sexual aid in the form of anal beads wherein each bead contains a liquid or gel that can be prechilled or preheated prior to use.
Anal beads, per se, have been known and used for many centuries as a sex aid to increase sexual pleasure. While no one, of course, knows for certainty, the common belief is that such devices originated with the ancient Chinese.
Conventional anal beads are essentially a string of beads. Each bead is generally spherical in shape having a diameter of between one quarter inch and three quarters of an inch. From three to six or seven or more beads are carried on the string and are normally spaced from each other the distance of approximately one to two inches. The free end of the string has a handle portion preferably in the form of a loop or finger ring or the like.
Conventional anal beads are used by first inserting all the beads into the rectal canal passed the sphincter muscle leaving only the loop or finger ring exposed. A lubricant such as KY jelly or the like may be utilized with the beads in order to aid in the insertion process. During sexual activity and particularly when experiencing orgasm, the beads are removed by pulling on the finger ring. This can be done relatively quickly or slowly depending on the desires of the person utilizing the same. Different people will, of course, have different reactions and responses to the sensations experienced through the use of such device.
Through the years, anal beads have been made from various materials including glass or ceramics, metals, plastics and numerous others. To Applicant's knowledge, however, there have essentially been no changes or improvements to anal beads since the beginning of their use. Applicant has found that increased pleasure can be obtained by first chilling or heating the beads before use and, to this end, has designed anal beads which have a fluid reservoir within each bead that can be chilled or heated and which will retain its heated or cooled temperature for a substantially period of time.
While devices having a fluid reservoir therein for heating or cooling the rectal area have previously been known, these have been therapeutic devices for treating hemorrhoids and other inflammations. Such devices are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,842; 4,841,970 and 4,938,221. To Applicant's knowledge, however, no one has proposed to utilize cooled or heated materials rectally in order to increase sexual pleasure.